Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Kung Lao
Kung Lao 'is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat II. Backstory Kung Lao is a Mortal Kombat II ''original character. He is a Shaolin Monk, and is a descendant of the Great Kung Lao. Gaining his powers, he fights for the Shaolin Monks. He is a noble warrior and fights with honor alongside his fellow Shaolin and now fire god, Liu Kang. Powers and Abilities Kung Lao uses a razor hat to severely damage his opponent. He can also teleport and use a power first used by the Great Kung Lao. Special Moves: Moves in all variations: * '''Spin: '''Kung Lao uses his magic to spin rapidly, damaging nearby opponents ** The amplified version is called '''Tornado '''and spins a second time * '''Hat Toss: '''Kung Lao tosses his hat at his opponent, damaging them ** The amplified version is called '''Hat Boomerang, '''and the hat returns to Kung Lao after being tossed, causing more damage to the opponent. * '(Air)Shaolin Drop: '''Kung Lao jumps up and drop kicks the opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Shaolin Chop, '''and after he drop kicks the opponent, Kung Lao karate chops them multiple times, then gives one final elbow to the face * '''Teleport: '''Kung Lao teleports behind the opponent, and gets access to multiple moves(can be delayed)(can be performed mid-air). ** The amplified version is called '''Tele-Hat, '''where he throws his hat behind the opponent, and teleports where the hat lands. ** '''Wutang: '''Kung Lao spins toward his opponent, knocking them back ** '''Shaolin Slam: '''Kung Lao grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground ** '''Heel Flip: '''Kung Lao backflip kicks his opponent ** '''Hat Sweep: '''Kung Lao slices his opponent with his hat Add-on moves: * '''Guided Hat: '''Kung Lao does '''Hat Toss, '''but can guide his hat up or down(replaces '''Hat Toss). * Possessed Hat: '''Kung Lao throws his hat, but it is possessed, making it lock onto his opponent(replaces '''Hat Throw). * Z-Hat: '''Kung Lao throws his hat at his opponent in a Z form(can be cancelled). ** The amplified version is called '''Z-Bourne, '''and is much quicker. * '''Buzz Saw: '''Kung Lao throws his hat longways at his opponent. ** This move can be extended, giving access to: ** Directing it in any direction. ** The amplified version, which is called '''Time Saw, '''which extends the time even longer. * '''Vortex: '''Kung Lao forms a tornado and the tornado goes toward the opponent(can be extended). * '''Orbiting Hat: '''Kung Lao has his hat orbit around him, causing damage to any player that runs into it ** The amplified version is called '''Double Orbit, '''and spawns another hat. ** '''Omega Hat: '''Kung Lao throws the hat at the opponent's legs, causing damage(cannot be performed with '''Double Orbit). * Hat Possession: 'Kung Lao makes his hat orbit his opponent, causing damage if the opponent walks into the hat. * '(Air) Hat Throw: '''Kung Lao gains access to throwing his hat into the air. * '''Hat Powers: '''Kung Lao gives powers to his hats: ** '''Fire ** Water ** Ice ** Electricity Throws: * Throw(Forward): '''Kung Lao grabs his opponent, spins, and slices them away * '''Throw(Away): '''Kung Lao uppercuts them into the air, punches them three times, then teleports them away Fatalities '''Quartered Hat: Kung Lao tosses his hat at the opponent's arm, cutting it off. The hat returns to Kung lao by cutting off the opponent's other arm. He then cuts the opponent into quarters. Kung-Nado: Kung Lao cuts open the opponent's torso. He then forms a tornado, tearing out the opponent's guts and organs. Then he kicks them super hard, smashing them to bits. Praying Lao: Kung Lao turns into a human-sized praying mantis. He rips off both opponents legs, and then proceeds scything away at the torso, eventually ripping off an arm. Kung Lao the Mantis then rips off the opponents head, and proceeds to devour it. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters